


A Candle in the Window

by Sid_Loves_Andy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Families, Cheating, Child Abandonment, Child Gets Parents Back Together, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Past Mpreg, Peter Gets Pregnant Easily, Smut, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid_Loves_Andy/pseuds/Sid_Loves_Andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yondu lifted her into his arms and took the wallet from her hands. "A wallet, huh? Well, better that than nothin'. Your learnin' quick, lil' girl. Much faster than your good for nothin' papa, that's for sure. Speakin' a which..." his eyes flickered up and locked on Peter a few hundred feet away. "Why don't ya go and say 'howdy'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Candle in the Window

It was always particularly difficult for Drax when their missions required an (often brief) detour through Knowhere. 

The sea of orphans, begging on the streets, hurt him in a way that was impossible to properly express with words. The wounds left behind from the death of his family were still painfully fresh, and that fatherly nature within him was summoned to the surface every time he saw those kids starving on the streets. He never discussed it, true, but it was clear that that was the case, and the other Guardians sympathized with the roller coaster of emotions he must have endured. 

And it was this that made what was currently transpiring that much more difficult to watch...

"Mister?" The little girl was looking up at Drax with teary blue eyes, her voice high-pitched and panicked. "Mister, can you help me find my Daddy? I... I lost him, and -," she didn't get any further, as it was about this time that she broke down into heart-wrenching sobs. 

Drax didn't even hesitate. He scooped the little girl up into his arms, and she didn't hesitate to wrap herself around him as tightly as possible. "Where did you last see your Daddy?" He asked. The little girl shifted a little, before pointing to the crowd heading toward the casino. "Over there?"

"Y-Yeah. He... He told me to stay over there, but the crowd... I lost him... I-I'm scared, mister." Fat, wet tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her bottom lip was trembling.

"There is no reason to be scared. I will not let any harm come to you." Drax assured her. She offered him a watery smile in return.

He carried her off in the direction of the casino, attracting the attention of his bickering teammates. Peter was the first to notice the little girl clinging desperately to Drax, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She wasn't dressed like the orphaned children they'd encountered their first time on Knowhere - he didn't think that any of them could afford a nice pair of leather boots like the ones she currently wore, and her dress looked new. 

In fact, if Peter was not mistaken, she looked vaguely familiar. The idea was quickly forced back, however, when Rocket brought up the issue of their mutilated ship once again. They'd crash-landed on Knowhere after taking heavy damage in an impromptu attack, and since they'd been on their way to their latest mission, they were flat broke. And Rocket had spent the emergency repair funds on materials to build explosives. 

They'd decided that Knowhere would be the best place to try and barter a deal for the materials needed to fix the ship. Peter could win the money in a few rounds at the card table, and they could talk a broker down to a reasonable price. With any luck, Rocket and Gamora would be able to fix the ship in the next day or so, and they'd only have to try and explain the situation to their employer and hope that they understood.

The little girl perked up immediately and pointed to a head in the dense crowd. "There! I see him!"

Drax looked around, not identifying the person that she was trying to point out. "Where? I do not see him."

But the little girl wasn't looking out into the crowd of people any longer. Instead, she leaned over Drax's shoulder ominously. "Oh, you don't? Because he's right...  _there_."

She draped herself over his shoulder and snatched his near-empty wallet out of his back pocket, before her bony knee connected with his belly. He dropped her almost immediately, and once her feet hit the ground, she took off in the direction that she had pointed earlier. By the time Drax regained himself, the little girl had found her father. Her father... the infamous Ravager captain, Yondu Udonta. 

He lifted her into his arms and took the wallet from her hands. "A wallet, huh? Well, better that than nothin'. Your learnin' quick, lil' girl. Much faster than your good for nothin' papa, that's for sure. Speakin' a which..." his eyes flickered up and locked on Peter a few hundred feet away. "Why don't ya go and say 'howdy'?"


End file.
